Light Bridge to the Dragon Realms
by DR4G0N0V3RL0RD
Summary: ...
1. Λ Way Out

Chapter 1: A way out

A 12 year old kid named Jacob ran into his room. His parents had just said so many bad things about him right after all his 'friends' dumped him at school that very day. He was crying more than ever. " *Sniff* no one cares about me. I wish I was in the Dragon realms, with Spyro and Cynder. That is the only thing I ask of god! I haven't done anything wrong and all I ask is ONE thing and do you listen? No! You know what, Fuck you god! Fuck you and everyone on this Earth!" He shouted. He ran over to the closet and grabbed his colt M1911 he hid from his dad. He loaded it and pulled the slide(or what ever the hell it's called) back and put the barrel to his head. Before he pulled the trigger he whispered, "I wish I was in the dragon realms", then everything went dark.

Ignitus, the new Chronicler, was watching Jacob that entire week. "Poor thing, looseing all his friends and his families respect? No one deserves that fate. I think I can help him out." Ignitus spoke to raised a paw and collapsed it into a fist and flexed it quickly, releasing a white energy that traveled 100,000,000 times the speed of light, in other words, it could go from one end of the universe to the other in a second(the universe being exactally 13.8 billion light years from tip ot tip and is constently growing) reaching Jacob right before he pulled the trigger. Jacob fell to the ground and slowing dessolved into nothing.

While Jacob was unconscious in Warfang, Ignitus took the time to look through his memories and from what Jacob shouted to this god, he was right. His life was pure. Not one sin except for the things kids do at a very young age( don't bitch, we've all done it). Ignitus also saw that he was very interested in astronomy, physics, and countless other things resembling Volteer. But there was a side of Jacob that sort of resembled Terrador, he was fasinated with weapons and war. He saw one of Jacob's favorite swords, a white split blade katana made from Titanium but could carry the force of a steel sword. Ignitus conjured the weapon with a special enchantment next to Jacob. He also conjured a few more things and gave Jacob some special abilities. Ignitus wanted to make Jacob as confortable as possible in Warfang. "There, he should change his mood when he see's those." Ignitus added with a small chuckle.

Nexus awoke on the top of a flat building with numerous items laying around him. "Wha, am I dead? He looked around and saw he was in the city he thought he'd never see with his own eyes, "Warfang. I finally made it to Warfang! Hey." He looked around and what normal people see as roof tops and ledges, he saw a running course. "I think I'll do some parkour." He thought to himself. He took 10 minutes to stretch then got ready. He took off at a full sprint and started to leap from building to building, fortunatlly, the were built almost side to side.

Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, Flame, Ember, and the guardians were walking through town, admiring the good day. Cynder was looking at the clouds when she saw a figure leap above them. "What was that?" Cynder exclaimed. "Lets find out!" Spyro shouted as they took to the skys and Hunter followed Jacob on foot. Jacob was jumping from one building to another when he passed over the group. "That was Spyro and his friends." He looked behind him and saw all of them chasing him. "Oh now its getting fun." Jacob jumped onto a thin was and kept running. "Spyro, see if you can get him to fall but don't injure him!" Cyril shouted, Spyro shot a slow moving earth missle and it hit right behind Jacob. Jacob lost his balance and started to fall. He did a double front flip and landed on the ground perfectly and proceeded to run. "Damn he is good!" Flame shouted. Jacob smirked and ran through the crowd of dragons, cheetahs, and moles. "Block him off in the center, don't let him escape!" Terrador ordered. Jacob ran until he saw Spyro land about fifty feet infront of him, "Dumbass." Jacob said to himself as he turned to see Cynder ten feet away, walking towards him. He turned to see Flame and Ember blocking another path. "Shit, jokes on me." He saw them create a circle around Jacob. "Nice run, but it's over." Cynder spoke to Jacob. By now everyone in the Square was watching. Jacob looked around and saw Flame had a small limp. "Bingo." He thought. Jacob relaxed and said. "Fine, you got me." They all relaxed and go a little closer when Jacob, to there surprise, ran strait for Flame. He jumped Flame and kept sprinting for the nearest building. "Damn it Flame! I think he saw you hurt leg!" Ember shouted as they ran after Jacob. "This ends now, Volteer! Paralyze him with a bolt." Terrador barked. Volteer charged a bolt and shot it at Jacob. Jacob turned around and saw the bolt. He smiled and layed down right as the bolt sailed past him. "You missed Volteer!" Volteer chuckled. "I may have, but he didn't." Jacob looked confused until he turned to see Spyro tackle him. "Damn it Spyro!" Jacob yelled as he was being pinned. They all gathered around Jacob and studied him, he was an ape, but at the same time, he wasn't. "So what? You going to jail me?" Terrador laughed. "No! Why would we do that? We just want to ask a few questions." Jacob felt a little bit more comfortible. "I'll answer your questions as soon as Spyro lets me breath!"

"Spyro get off him." Spyro nodded and got off Jacob. "Don't even think about running again." Cynder snapped. Jacob smirked and took a quick step in one direction and chuckled as they all jumped. Cynder just growled deeply. "Geez what got up your ass Cynder?"

"First off, how do you know our names, why you ran from us, how you got here, and most importantly, what you are." Jacob took a deep breath and started to answer. "Well I'll make it simple and just say you are well known from where I come from. I ran from you for two reasons, one I wanted to see if you could keep up, and two who wouldn't with eight dragons chasing you. That's scary as shit! How I got here I have no idea, I was about to commit suicide in my room then I woke up here." But then Cynder interrupted. "Why would you want to kill yourself? That's the most selfish thing one could do!"

"Because all my friends just dumped me and my family didn't even care for me! What you see as selfish I see as a way out. Now for the last question I'm human, sort of an evolved version of an ape. We humans are smarter, faster, some are stronger, and we aren't as damn blood thirsty as the ones here. Anymore questions?" Jacob asked. Spyro walked forward. "Would you like to stay with us?"

"Why would you offer me a place to live? You just met me!"

"Because if you are telling the truth about your friends and family, then you need some real friends and I don't think you have anywhere else to go." Jacob sighed. "Thank you so much, give me a mintue to retrieve my things, I might need some help though." The guardians walked next to him. "We will help." Jacob lead them to the point in which he awoke. "Why camp out on the top of a building?" Ember asked. "Well this _is_ the place where I woke up at." Hunter and Terrador were inspecting his items, these are some strange items. Where did you get them?"

"I'll explain later, we just need to get them to where ever I will be sleeping." They took about twenty minutes to get to his new room. After they unpacked Jacob thanked them. "Thank you all so much." Flame came in with Jacob's Stratocaster slung around his back. "You mind telling us what this thing is on my back?" Flame asked. Jacob laughed. "It's called a guitar. Bottom line in trained hands, it can play badass songs." Volteer exitedly inspected the Strat. "How does it work?" Jacob slung it over his neck and pluged it into the amp and turned it up a little. "Like this." Jacob began to play a little bit of one of his favorite songs. After he finished they all were staring at him in awe. "That was amazing!"

"That song is called, Thunderstruck, made by AC/DC."

"What's AC/DC? Cyril asked. "AC/DC is a famous rock band back in the 1960's. Bout 50 years ago." Volteer yet again interrupted. "The School Dance is coming up soon would you like to play this guitar at the dance I bet the students would absolutly enj..." Volteer was cut off by Cyril's tail. "Dear Ancestors Volteer do you ever shut up? You tongue moves faster than your Lightning!" Volteer glared at Cyril and replied. "Well Cyril you never seen to shut up about your damned blood line, you come from a long line of nobles we got that 20 years ago!" Cyril and Volteer kept mocking and argueing with each other when they both saw Jacob laughing. "Whats so funny?" Jacob whipped a tear from his eye and replied. "What the hell do you think is funny? Seeing two _guardians_ bitch at eachother like 5 year olds! I could watch that year round!" T errador cleared his throat loudly to signal to be quiet. "Anyway would you like to preform at the dance next Friday?" Jacob thought for a second before responding. "I need to touch up a few parts in a few songs but yeah, I can do it in a week." Volteer smiled. "Good, now you will need to get a job of some type. Is there anything you specialize in?" Jacob shrugged. "I've always wanted to be a swordsmith but other than that, no." Terrador had a small smile. "And it just so happens that Warfang is in need of another swordsmith." Jacobs face lit up. "Really?" Terrador laughed. "Yes, really, it's in the market district, four blocks down. You can wait to tomorrow to apply." Terrador offered. "Nah, I want to get to work now! Thank you all, really!" He yelled as he ran off to the smiths.

Jacob ran up to the smiths to find a dark green dragon with a moroon underbelly and moroon wing membrains with horns angled at about 45 degrees. "How can I serve you?" Jacob was panting a little from the on going sprint. "I... would like to apply as a sword smith." The dragon smiled. "Oh good! I've been needing a sword smith for a few months now. Please follow me so I can judge you on your skills." Jacob nodded and followed the dragon into the building. "Now, I want to see what you can do, so I would like you to make the best possible sword you can. Take your time. I will be back to check on you in an hour." Jacob nodded. "Wait! I never caught your name." The dragon turned his head and looked at Jacob. "I'm Harkon. And you are?; I'm Jacob." They shook hands and Harkon walked out of the room. Jacob searched the room for Titanium, Steel, and Leather. After 20 minutes he found the ingrediants. "My god who is he hiding this stuff from? Bonnie and Clyde?" He muttered to himself. He put all he Titanium and Steel into a smelter and a mix came out, he cooled the mix in some water and got to work on the handle.

Harkon walked in an hour later to find Jacob just sitting there doing nothing. "Done already?" Harkon asked. Jacob looked up. "No the metal requires an hour and a half at least to cool down." Harkon tilted his head. "What type of metal is that?" Jacob smiled with a small chuckle. "It's a mix between Titanium and Steel, the sword should come out with the weight of Titanium and the strength of Steel." Two hours later Harkon came in to see Jacob whipping the sword down wih a rag. "Finished?; Yeah, this is the sword." Jacob handed Harkon the sword and Harkon inspected it. The handle was made out of Lignum vitae for strenght and durability. It had a dragon on both sides of the white handle. The blade was slightly curved with a lightning bolt lining both sides of the blade. The blade it self was 30" and the sword was 42" overall. "Wow, this is an excellent sword, marvellous work." Jacob smirked. "Thats not all, hand me the sword." Harkon did as instructed and handed Jacob the sword. Jacob brought the sword vertical and the top of the blade lined his nose. Jacob aplied pressure to the handle and Harkon heard a click, Jacob proceeded to pull the blade apart, revealing that it was not only a sword, but a split blade. "Ingenius work Jacob, I've never seen anything like it! What is it called?; It's called a Split Blade Katana. The blade isn't just one piece of metal or it would break in its split state. It's actually 4000 layers of the mix metal. Back where I come from, hand forged Split blades went for about $2000, or 1000 gold coins."

"Wow, they must have been very durible to cost that must." Jacob just laughed a little. "THe best split blade I've seen sliced through a 1' wooden pole... And that's without the diamond edgeing." Harkon's eyes went wide. Jacob laughed. "Well I think you've earned yourself a job." Jacob's face lit up. "Really? Oh thank you Harkon!" Harkon chuckled. "Well, since school is almost over, you will start in a month." Jacob nodded with a smile. "Understood. Thank you again!" Jacob yelled as he ran off back to the Temple. Harkon thought, 'There is something to that boy, mark my words.'

Jacob was walking down the halls when he heard Spyro talking to Cynder. He got an idea and an evil grin formed on his eyes. "Well I think Jacob could be a great fighter." Cynder told Spyro. "Well, I don't know Cynder, he doesn't look like..." Spyro was opening the door to there room when he got yanked into a dark corner. Jacob just screamed like a warcry. "AAGH!" Spyro shouted as he clawed Jacob on the neck. Leaving three bloody marks on the left side. Jacob reacted quickly by falling limp. "Spyro what did you do?" Cynder shouted. "Oh god I think I killed him! It was instincts I swear." Then they heard small chuckles that turned into a fit of laughter. "What?" Spyro exclaimed. "Oh... Oh my god I got you GOOD! HA HA HA ouch!" Jacob was laughing so hard it hurt. "Jacob that was just dark! What if Spyro hit you harder?" Cynder yelled. After Jacob calmed down he responded. "Then I guess I wouldn't be talking right now would I?" They both growled at Jacob. "I'm going to get you back Jacob, mark my words."

"Sure Spyro sure. The day you get me back is the day you two throw me into a frozen lake." Cynder smirked. "Watch your words Jacob, I'm holding that against you.; Yeah whatever; Cya in the morning guys." Jacob walked out of the room and a pink dragoness and a red dragon were standing outside the door. "Hey you ok? We heard shouting." Jacob chuckled as he remembered the event. "Yeah I'm fine, a little prank gone wrong." The red one sighed. "Ok, I'm Flame and this is Ember." Flame introduced as he held out a paw. "Jacob, nice to meet you. So I'll see you two tomorrow at school?" Ember nodded. "Yep, cya." Jacob walked back into his room, closed and locked the door. He sighed. "Damn, better orgnize the place before someone trips." Jacob spoke to himself as he started to rearrange the mess. After an hour he sighed. "There. Finally done." He looked around. The guitar and amp were next to the bed lined on the wall. The sword was lying in it's sheath propped up next to the bed. He pulled his shirt off and plopped down on the bed. He grabbed the sword, wrapped it in his arms, being a light sleeper and an alert one, he always slept w/ something deadly, and fell asleep.

**The parkour thing goes Dragon Reaper 1-6. Next chapter will be up ASAP, and I am looking for partners for this story cause it would be easier to get the 50 chapters I have planned done w/ more than one person. Please PM me if you are interested with a small paragraph of yourself( likes, dislikes, personality etc.) THANK YOU!**


	2. Dreams and Problems

**Chapter 2: Dreams & Problems**

Jacob was lying in his bed asleep when he heard a scream. He immediatly got up, grabbed his katana, and ran out the door. He ran to the source of the scream and was horrifed when he saw what door it lead him to. "Oh fuck. Please be ok please be ok please be ok." He opened the door and there he saw. Spyro and Cynder. Dead. Cynder had a hole in her chest where her heart is, and a deep cut on her throat. Spyro he guessed tryed to defend her but only resulted in him being decapitated. "No no no no NO! WHO DID THIS?!" Jacob screamed with tears in his eyes. "Soon, you will know the truth." Jacob turned around to find the one purple dragon that he thought was locked in an over-sized crystal. "M-malefor? I KILL YOU!" Jacob shouted as he ran at Malefor, blood thirsty in the eyes. Malefor only laughed and swatted him away with his tail, leaving a long gash down his chest. "You shall know the truth Jacob." Jacob struggled to get his blade but Malefor pawed it to the other side of the room. Malefor leaned in where they were face to face. "You will prevale Jacob. You shall rule at my side and together we will crush them all." Malefor's eyes turned black as a strange energy started to seep into Jacob's eyes. Jacob was creaming in his eyes. 'Don't look into his eyes! Don't doubt yourself!' but his body wouldn't cooperate. "What the hell?!" Malefor turned to see Flame and Ember standing in the door, fear in there eyes. Malefor turned back to Jacob with an evil look in his eyes( more than normal I should say). Jacob caught on to what Malefor was thinking and tears started to form again. "Please Malefor, do what ever you want to me but don't harm them. Please!" Malefor laughed and got off Jacob and walked over to the dragons. "N-no that's not p-possible. They k-killed you." Malefor laughed darkly and impaled Ember with his tail lifting her off the ground. "NOOO!" Both Jacob and Flame shouted. Jacob started to cry at the loss of three friends and Flame had tears in his eyes but he wasn't full of sorrow, he was full of rage. He lunged at Malefor and tryed to tear a hole in his chest, but only succeded in pissing him off. Malefor breathed dark fire(can't think of what it's called) engulfing Flame. Malefor dropped Ember and returned to Jacob. He grabbed Jacob and pinned him to the wall with one paw. "Soon you will know." Then Jacob saw Malefor's tail blade flying at him. "AAGH!" Jacob shouted as he awoke. Spyro and Cynder jumped back a step. Jacob was sweating and panting as he sat up. "Ancestors have a bad dream?" Cynder asked. Jacob turned to her. "It was too real. I swear my dreams are visions." Spyro walked up to him. "Mind telling us?" Jacob nodded. "Well, I awoke hearing a scream. I jumped up with my sword and ran **your** door. I opened it to see you two dead. But at least Cynder got to keep her head." Spyro gulped and rubbed his neck at the thought. "Then I saw who was responsible. It... was... M-malefor. He saw me and pinned me to a wall and kept saying 'Soon you will know' and things like that. He was doing something to where I couldn't move my body to save my life. Then Flame and Ember walked in only to be killed by that son of a bitch!" Tears were in Jacob's eyes as he continued but Spyro raised a paw to stop him. "We get it. It was probably a bad dream. A real bad dream. Just forget about it ok. It's time for breakfast anyway."

"Yeah you said it. I'm starved!" They all turned to the door to see a golden dragonfly floating in the door way. "Sparx!" Spyro ran over to his brother. "Hey Spyro! You saved the world man! Great job kicking the Dark Master's tail!" Cynder just glared at Sparx. "That happened three months ago genius." Jacob chuckled a little at the sarcastic comment. Sparx turned to Cynder. "Well excuse me for not trcking you two down RIGHT after you pulled the world back together." Spyro aslo turned to Cynder. "Sorry Cyn, but I've got to agree with Sparx on this one." Jacob laughed. "That's a first." They all laughed while Sparx just crossed his arms. "And who might you be short and skinny?" Jacob just smirked. "Look who's talking Glowstick. I bet you could have taken Malefor down yourself with that mouth of yours." Spyro and Cynder laughed harder while Sparx threw his arms up. " So can we eat or what?" They calmed down and nodded. "Oh! And Jacob, while we are at school. Might want to watch out for Luin." Jacob tilted his head. "Who?" Cynder growled quietly and pointed a claw. "Him. He constentally beats people up, harasses the dragoness's. I swear he is in it good with Malefor. Just a warning to stay away from him" Luin was a black dragon, 4 large silver horns with white wing memberanes and white underbelly, his eyes were a firey gold. He was laughing with his friends when he spotted Cynder. He grew an evil smile and approched her. "Hey Cynder, who is this? And didn't I tell you to ditch Spyro last week? Maybe he needs to learn a lesson." Cynder grew furious. "I told you Luin! I hate you! Now leave us alone." Then Spyro came into the arguement. "Now." Luin just laughed as a crowd gathered around them. "Or what? Maybe I won't beat Spyro and beat your new friend here." Luin turned to Jacob. "Get ready wimp." Luin threw a punch only to find Jacob stop it with his hand. He started to squeeze Luin's paw to the point where he was crying out in pain. Jacob smiled and let go. "Oh now your getting it!" Luin shouted as he swung his tail. Jacob jumpd over his tail and came down with a downward round house right on Luin's face. Jacob landed to see Luin charging Jacob. The crowd was gasping as Luin was repeatedly thrown to the ground. "THATS IT!" Luin shouted and he breathed Shadow Fire all over Jacob. When it cleared up, Jacob was gone. "What the?" Jacob jumped ontop of Luin and started to throw punch after punch before Luin could finish his sentence. Luin slashed Jacob across the back and Jacob grunted in pain as he was thrown off of Luin. Luin charged Jacob before he could get up and dropped down on Jacob's arm, breaking it. Jacob cried out in pain as Luin smiled to himself. Jacob got up and started to laugh. Everyone was confused until they saw Jacob grab his broken arm. "This is going to hurt like tits." Jacob wispered to himself. He pulled hard and snapped his arm back into place with a loud crack. "What the hell?!" Luin yelled. "Now it's on." Jacob spoke as he unsheathed his katana. Luin had fear in his eyes.

The guardians walked around the corner to hear Luin shout What the hell And a loud crack. "A fight! We must break it up before it gets out of hand." Terrador told Cyril. They pushed through the crowd to see Jacob unsheath his split blade. "STOP!" Terrador roared, shuting everyone up. "Everyone except Luin, Jacob, Spyro and Cynder leave!" They did as they were told and turned the lively cafateria into a deserted room. "Now, what happened here." Luin was the first to speak. "I walked up to talk to Spyro and Cynder when this maniac attacked me." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of fuck." "Jacob keep you comments to yourself." Terrador then turned to the other three. "Is this true?" Cynder spoke up before the other two could react. "Of course not! Luin walked up to me threatening to beat up Spyro then changed his mind and attacked Jacob. Jacob kicked his ass in self defence!" Terrador looked at the other two and they both nodded. Terrador turned to Luin. "Luin these two dragons are the most honest dragons here and you are in alot of trouble." Luin growled. Jacob laughed. "Luin if your going to lie at least try to make it believable."

"Terrador I believe a suitible punishment for Luin is for him to clean up mess he made of the cafateria." Jacob looked around and saw the huge mess Luin made. "Very well, you three may grab a quick breakfast and head to class. We will shorten the classes by fifteen minutes so lunch won't be that far away." They nodded and started to walk to the food court. Cynder walked next to Luin and said. "Have fun cleaning asshole." Luin bared his teeth and shouted. "You little bitch!" Cyril stepped up and shouted. "Luin! Get to work!"

The three finished there breakfast and headed to there first class, athletics. "Hey Jacob, nice job standing up to Luin, no one has done that. Not even Spyro." Cynder thanked. "Hey the only reason I don't stand up to him is because I have had enough fighting in my life. "Jacob chuckled. "Yeah fighting countless waves of living vegtibles with weapons can do that to someone." When they entered Terrador smiled. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Jacob. He has recently arrived in Warfang so treat him as you want to be treated. Now, today we will be working on fighting outnumbered. 10 to 1." Terrador smiled as an onslaught of boo's and sighs came from the dragons. Terrador looked over to see Jacob smiling. "Jacob, would you like to go first?" Jacob thought for a second. "Sure, what could go wrong?"

"Alot of things Jacob, do not..."

"Underestimate your enemy? I'm not. Now lets get this going." Terrador summoned 5 small apes, 2 medium and large apes, and a troll. "Terrador what are you doing? They will crush him!" A dragon shouted from the crowd. "Now Jacob, before we start, you may use any weapon you want, and don't throw the dummies at the crowd please." Jacob walked back to Spyro and handed him the katana. "Hold this for me will you?" Jacob ran back to face the apes. "Are you insane?" Terrador asked. Jacob grinned. "Yes very much so. Now activate them."

"But there is no way."

"Terrador." Terrador kept pressing. "I highly recommend a weapon of some sort." Jacob was growing angry. "TERRADOR! Just activate them I don't have all day!" Terrador sighed. "Very well." All the dragon's eyes were wide when the enemies charged him. Jacob smiled as a small ape stabbed at Jacob, only to be dissarmed. Jacob charged impaling three apes with the spear before yanking the spear out of the bodies and threw it at a large ape, killing four. Jacob saw the troll getting ready to crush him. He smiled and stood still. The troll slammed down its arm, bent on making a pancake out of Jacob. Jacob raised his arms and caught the trolls arm and started to slowly push it up. Jacob's arms burnt, ached, cramped, and every other type of pain imaginable (pain not injury there is a difference). He felt the trolls arm start to go back down. Jacob felt a surge of power in his stomach and his eyes started to glow. He shoved 10' in the air and jumped up and body slammed him, killing it. He turned to see a large ape bringing his sword down. Jacob pressed his hands together stopping the blade just before it could enter his chest. The ape pushed down with all his might but to no avail. Jacob wasn't even trying and he was shoving the handle into the ape. They ape fell over dead. Jacob grabbed the sword and shield that the ape had in his hands moments before. Jacob threw the shield hitting one of the last two apes in the throat. That ape dropped his axe and clutched his throat as he choaked. Jacob turned to the last ape and threw the sword as hard as he could, spliting the ape in half. Both the two halfs and the sword decintegrated into smoke, along with the rest of the dummies. Jacob's eyes returned to normal and he fell to his knees. Terrador, Spyro and Cynder ran over to Jacob. "Jacob are you ok?!" Sypro asked worried. Jacob responded sounding drunk. "I feel fine." Then he fell over unconscious. "Oh damnit! *sigh*, Spyro you take Jacob to the infermery. I'll resume the class." Spyro nodded and picked Jacob up. "I'm coming." Cynder said as she followed Spyro.

Jacob woke up in the midle of the night with a pain in his head. "Agh! Damn that hurts. I need fresh air." Jacob got off the bed and walked out of the infermery, unaware that someone was watching. "What the hell is he doing?" The dragoness asked herself. Jacob snuck into the temple and grabbed his sword. He snuck back out of the Temple and left Warfang, the dragoness still following. Jacob was dragging the sword along hte ground, leaving a line of dirt behind him. He ventured about 10 miles from Warfang not knowing how far he was from his new home. "I'm so tired." Jacob mumbled. He dropped the sword and lied down to sleep. The dragoness sighed and walked over to him and fell asleep 20' from him.

Cynder woke up with a yawn. She got up and stretched, popping several joints in her back. She turned to see Spyro sound asleep. She leaned down and started to wake him with her snout. "Wake up Spyro. Come one waku up!" She kept saying. Slowly, purple eyes began to emerge and he yawned. "Ok, ok I'm up." Cynder giggled. "You want to get breakfast then go check on Jacob?" Spyro smiled. "Sure." Then the two walked off. While they were walking, Cynder was deep into thought. _'Did he hear me back at the volcano? What will he think if I tell him again? Does he love me back?'_ Spyro, on the other hand was trying to break her free of her thoughts, "Cynder!" She shot her head up. "What?" Spyro chuckled. "We're here." They ate and walked to the infermery. When the opened the door to Jacob's door. He wasn't there. "Where is he?" They wondered, worried about there human friend.

Jacob woke up with a pain in his back, a consequence from sleeping on hard ground. "Ow! Note to self, don't sleep on dirt." Then a voice spoke. "You and me both." Jacob grabbed his sword, split it into it's dual state, and turned in a fighting stance. "Woah calm down! I'm on your side!" The dragoness said. "Who are you?" She got up and smiled. "My name is Therma. I followed you from Warfang." Jacob got a confused face. "What do you mean 'from Warfang'? And why did you follow me?" Therma thought for a second. "Well I followed you because I was worried. It's not every day that someone walks 10 miles from Warfang STRAIGHT from the infermery." Jacobs eyes went wide. "10 MILES?!" Therma laughed. "Yes 10 miles, now is there a reason why you did that?" Jacob did some hard thinking for a minute. "Well, I was hearing someone call 'mayday'. I know this is going to sound weird but it sounded like caboose." Therma tilted her head. "Ca who?" Jacob laughed. "Caboose. You see back from where I come from there are these things called video games. Video games allow you to contol objects, people etc. on a screen. Caboose is someone from a video game called halo. People made video's or a series of pictures moving at high speeds, about these video games. Caboose was a character that someone made up. He sounds kinda funny and he likes to laugh. I heard his voice along with some other characters from the same creator saiying mayday. I think they are in teh mountains and I'm going. Can you go back to Warfang and tell Spyro and Cynder where I am and wht I'm doing? Oh! And the guardians too?" Therma shook her head no. "I've come this far, so I'm coming with you. Besides, two is better than one." Jacob sighed. "I'm not talking you out of it am I?" Therma shook her head no again. "Fine, but you better not be pain in the ass got it?" Therma laughed. "Thanks for the idea." Jacob face-palmed himself causing Therma to laugh more.

"Mayday mayday. The is agent Washington of project Freelancer. Respond!" Carolina sighed. "Give it up Wash, no ones coming for us in this damned place. We should try to find civalization as soon as possible. If not, we will either die of starvation or die of these idiots exccesive talking." Carolina told Wash as she pointed her thumb towards Caboose and Sarge. "Hey! I heard that!" Caboose shouted. "Good." Carolina replied to the blue spartan. "Come on guys. Let's go. I'm freezing my ass of in this snow." They all followed and started to make there way down the mountain. After an hour they weren't even quarter of the way down the mountin. Texas was getting bored. "Don't we have jetpacks?" Wash turned to her. "Only the Freelancers do. Why?" Texas smiled behind her helmet. "Anyone who isn't a Freelancer grab on to one. We are getting down faster." Sarge, Church, Donut, and Caboose grabbed onto the Freelancers. "Hold on tight." They activated there jetpacks and jumped. "Oh no! We are going to die!" Donut shouted out of panic. "Shut up donut we aren't going to die... Unless you let go." Carolina said.

Therma and Jacob were close to the foot of the mountain when Therma spotted something. "What is that?" Therma asked as she saw 6 dots falling off a mountain. "I don't know. Lets meet them on the ground." Jacob said. Therma gave him an annoyed look. "No Jacob, why don't we meet them in mid air." Jacob sighed. "Therma shut up." Therma laughed as they ran for there estimated LZ(landing zone).

They six were a hundred meters from the ground when they spotted a human and something red. "What is that?" Asked Sarge. "I don't know, but what is another human doing here? A human child at that?" Wash questioned. "We will find out soon." Church answered. Therma and Jacob came to a stop when the spartans landed. "Holy shit it's a lizard with wings!" Caboose exclaimed. "There called dragons for a reason dumbfuck." Donut told Caboose. "Why? What are they dragging?" Caboose asked. "Hey dumbshits! Shut up and let's kill the damn thing!" Wash shouted. "Sounds good to me!" Sarge said as he loaded his shotgun. "Hey kid, hope you know this. But there is a dragon right next to you so I suggest you leave before you see something that will scar you for life." Jacob became furious. "You want her. You go through me!" Jacob's eyes started to glow red as his sword he was gripping had steam emitting from the blade. "Oh shit this kid is pissed!" Church stated. "Thanks church for stating the obvious." Jacob said. Jacob turned to Wash and Carolina. "Now if you want to find civlization. You are free to come with me to Warfang. If you make one wrong move, I'll have your head. Your choice Agent Washingtion of project Freelance." They all took a step back. "How do you know who we are." Jacob smirked. "Easy. Roosterteeth made entire series of you guys." Wash cursed underhis breath. "Damnit I though we took care of those videos. Well how populated is this Warfang?" Therma stepped up. "200 dragons, 5000 moles, 1200 cheetas."

"What! Is this a city for animals?" Sarge questioned

"It's my dream zoo! Let's go I want to pet the cheetas!" Caboose exclaimed exicted. Jacob laughed. "No. The cheetas here stand on two legs and use weapons, same for the moles. And for fucks sake don't blow anyone up." Everyone looked at Sarge. "What?" Carolina shook her head. "Ok kid, you lead us to Warfang and help get us home, and we will make sure these idiots don't kill anyone. As long as no one tries to kill us." Jacob smirked. "My name is Jacob and this is Therma. Now let's go." Jacob started to head back(don't ask how he knows his way to Warfang please).

Spyro and Cynder were on the Warfang wall chatting with Hunter when Spyro saw Jacob, Therma, and some colorful people. "He's back!" Spyro exclaimed. "Lets go!" Spyro and Cynder took off as fast as they possibly could. Jacob was talking with Therma and answering questions for the spartans when he heard "Jacob!" Jacob turned to see Spyro and Cynder closing in. "Oh shit." They tackled Jacob hard. "Where the hell did you go? We were worried sick!" Jacob was gasping for air. "Oh, sorry." After they got off and Jacob got his breath he answered. "I heard these spartans mayday calls so I came after them. Therma here decided to follow me." Spyro and Cynder sighed in relief. "Who are these people? More humans?" Jacob turned to see all the Spartans aiming there weapons at the two heros. "Put the weapons down guys, there friendlies. Spyro, Cynder, these are spartans, three from Project Freelancer, three idiots." Spyro and Cynder turned to the spartans. "I'm Carolina"

"Washington."

"Texas."

"Sarge."

"Donut. Don't ask why."

"Caboose."

"Church."

"I'm Spyro and this is Cynder. Come with us we can..."

"Greetings." They all turned to see a dark crystal and a holographic image of Malefor. "What the hell?" Wash exclaimed. "Ooo! Gem gimme gimme gimme!" Sarge shouted. Malefor laughed. "I hope your ready Spyro. Your about to go through a living hell for putting me in that crystal. Soon all your friends and family will die at my paw, I can garuntee that." Jacob stepped up. "I will tear your head from your shoulders before you touch them!" Malefor laughed. "Ahh. Jacob. It has been so long hasn't it? I will give you one chance to rule by my side. I've seen what you can do and I deem you worthy of ruling by my side." Jacob laughed darkly. "Go fuck yourself in a corner Malefor. As I've said before, I will rip your head from your shoulders before you touch anyone." Carolina was impressed by the kids courage. "Fine! You will die with all the others. And I will rule this world; Go to hell!" Jacob smashed the crystal with his foot. "Damn kid, your stronger than I thought." Wash commented. "Hey Spyro, who are these color people?" Sparx asked as he flew in. Sparx flew up to Donut's visor and pressed his hands against it kinda like one would press there hands against glass to cut down the glare. Donut swatted at Sparx, who dodged the metal hand. "Hey watch it!"

"Everything can talk in this world. It's so cool!" Caboose commented. "Well as I was saying. Come with us, we can introduce you to the guardians and get you a place to stay." Spyro and Cynder started off when Wash spoke to Tex. "You think we can trust these dragons?" Tex chuckled. "If they try anything I'm pretty sure we can take them. Besides, there pretty friendly. Just give 'em a chance." Wash sighed. "Alright, fine."

The guardians were talking when Spyro and Cynder came in. "You back. Did you find him?" Volteer asked excited. "We found more than just him." Soon after Cynder spoke the spartans walked in followed by Jacob. "Jacob! Where the hell have you been? And who are these people?" Terrador demanded. "Terrador calm down, I heard there distress calls and seeked them out. No harm done." Terrador sighed. "I'm sorry, I tend to get worked up easily. Well, I'm the Earth Guardian Terrador. This is Cyril, the Ice Guardian, and Volteer, the Electric Guardian." The guardians bowed. "Well I'm Carolina, this is Texas, Washington. These idiots are Sarge, Donut, and Caboose." Terrador chuckled. "You have interesting names." Carolina chuckled as well. "That's because they aren't our real names. Our real names have been erased in a sense. Hell half of us don't even remember our real names." Volteer was curious about what they were wearing. "What type of armor are you wearing. It looks powerful but also looks light. Wash stepped up. "This is Mark VI Assault armor. Mine weighs about 1000 lbs( Master Chiefs Mark VI)." Terrador's eyes grew wide. "But how can you wear such heavy armor and still move as fast as you do?" Wash sighed. "I guess there is no harm in telling you. It's Mark VI _Power_ Assault Armor. We can run faster and jump higher than any normal human could ever. Plus it has an energy shield that blocks a certain portion of damage." Jacob cleared his throat to get everyones attention. "Well, Terrador you can ask questions later. Right now they have a large problem." Terrador turned to Carolina. "What's the problem?" Carolina sighed. "We got trapped here after detonating a slip space bomb, _hopefully_ destroying the last of the Convenent Armada. And before you ask, no. I have no idea how a slip space bomb works. I was only told to detonate it." Cyril sighed. "Well we can find you guys some rooms, but some will have to share." They all groaned. Then Cynder remembered the dance. "Wait! What day is it?" Cynder asked. "Thursday. Why?" Spyro replied followed by a question of his own. "The dance." Cyril face pawed himself. "How could we have forgotten." Jacob began to chuckle(yeah I know I use that word alot. Deal with it-.-). "What's so funny?" Spyro asked. "Oh nothing. I want to know how we will get it set up in time. We do have classes.


	3. Old Λssassins New Λllies

**Chapter 3: Old Λssassins New Λllies**

Jacob woke up to shouting and what sounded like guns. He quickly grabbed his Katana and ran towards the source of the noise. "Please don't be another dream." Then he heard Malefor's voice in his head. 'Oh I can assure you this is not a dream. But a forcast of the future.' Just then he turned to see Malefor laughing as the spartans waisted ammo on Malefor, just to have the bullets stop right infront of him and fall to the ground. Malefor then charged the spartans, slaughtering them all in a matter of seconds. Jacob looked around, finding everyone dead. The only standing was Luin. "So this is the one you see something in master? I don't see anything." Luin spoke to Malefor. "Luin there is much potential in this one, we just need to convince him to release it. Jacob dropped his sword and fell to his knee's, hands covering his head while tears dropped from his fingerless gloves. "Why are you haunting my dreams? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! DIE!" Jacob was filling with rage as his hands quivered. His eyes glowed red and his hands burned a dragon symbol on the left palm, and the "blink" symbol from the game dishonored burned into the right palm. His chest burned and he pulled it up to see another dragon symbol glowing purple.

"Your first Luin. Then you Mal." Jacob lashed his left hand slightly curled his arm as one would to show off his/her byceps. Luin flew into the air and smashed against the roof of the temple. Jacob was throwing his victum around with his new telekenisis ability. Jacob smiled and clenched his fist and Luin started to cough up blood until his heart exploded from the pressure. Malefor laughed evily( more so than usual...again) and walked over to Jacob. Jacob smiled as Malefor spoke. "Come Jacob, we have much to do." Jacob then mounted Malefor and the flew off. "AGGH!" Jacob shouted as he sat up sweating again. "AGGH!" Spyro and Cynder shouted. "AGGH WHAT?!" Jacob asked. "AGGH your eyes, they're blood red! And you have tatoo's on both of your palms!" Jacob ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and was shocked. His eyes changed to the color in his dream. He looked down to palms and saw the left one had the dragon symbol which turned from light bluw to purple and the right one had the blink symbol, it was purple as well. He ripped off his shirt to see the purple dragon symbol still there, just not glowing. "What the fuck?" Spyro and Cynder walked in carefully. "Jacob... are you ok." Jacob turned to them with fear filled eyes. "Guys... Malefor's coming... For me."

When Jacob told teh guardians, they were all shocked or filled with rage. "What in the ancestors makes you think Malefor's out for YOU? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE'S EVEN ALIVE AT ALL!?" Terrador shouted. "Hmm... I don't know Terrador? Obviously it's normal to have a crack addicted dead dragon HAUNTING YOUR DREAMS! And what about these tattoo's? IT's perfectally normal for a tattoo artist to break into my room in the middle of the night like some hood and give me tattoo's and CHANGE MY EYE COLOR without charging me! Hey! Why don't we go to my room and search for the damn recipt! I don't want to believe it anymore than you do Terrador and I wish this was some real dark prank but you like into my new eyes and tell me if you find one spark that's not seriousness!" Terrador jerked back now noticing Jacob's new eyes. They were as red as the blood moon of 2011( A/N: yes one day in the summer, there was a blood moon. All the planets alligned perfectly and the light shined through Venus's outer atmosphere turning the light rays red. I. E blood moon. And that was the one day that the Vampires got out and started to feed... I mean what?:P Jk about the last part but the rest is true). "But why would Malefor want you? No offence but there has to be more powerful dragons out there." Jacob chuckled. "I wish there was and to answer your question, well Malefor won't get the fuck out of my head so if you can read minds then ask him yourself." In Jacob's mind, Malefor was whispering orders and threats. 'If you don't kill them now, they will kill you. Help me back to life and we can and will rule this land together. I have no intention of destroying the land anymore. My purple body is dead, allow me to take control of your's and we will be unstoppible.

"What is Malefor telling you?" Cyril asked with fear in his voice. "Well, his spirit lives on. But he can't destroy the world unless he claims the body of another purple." Spyro backed a few steps. "Don't worry Spyro, he's not coming for you. He want's to take my body though I don't know why." Volteer then interrupted. "Itcouldhavetodowiththosesymbolsalloveryourbody!" Terrador sighed. "Slow down Volteer." Volteer groaned." I said, it could have to do with those symbols all over your body." Jacob sighed. "And there is one feture I forgot to mention. Follow me to the training room." When the got there Jacob summoned 10 small apes to stand idle. "Watch." He took a deep breath and raised his left arm. His eyes flashed and he lifted up the ape on the far right and slammed him into a barrel full of nails. The barrel shattered and the nails started to orbit the ape. Jacob twisted his arm and yanked it to the left. The victum ape bowled over the other 9 and the nail shot them up, killing them all. Jacob lowered his arm and suddenly felt weak. He fell to one knee and the dragons and spartans rushed to him. "Hey you ok kid?" Wash asked. "Oh my god he's a wizard, worship him before he destroys us all!" Caboose exclaimed. Jacob just chuckled. "I'm fine, that power drained me, you have any mana crystals nearby?" Spyro looked confused. "I thought those only worked for dragons." Jacob staggered up. "It's worth a shot, unless you want to have to cancel the dance after all that hard work on it."

"Where are they Terrador?" Carolina asked. "They are in a room two doors down the hall to the left. Thank you for helping uh..."

"Carolina." Carolina reminded. "Ah yes, thank you Carolina." She nodded and ran down the hall. "So do you want to tell us about this 'vision' as Malefor calls it." Jacob sighed. "It's not going to be pretty, but ok." Jacob went on to tell them.

When Carolina got back, he was finishing up. "And then the dark version of me mounted Malefor and he flew off." Cynder was looking a little suspicious. Jacob looked over to her and groaned. "Oh don't give me that look Cyn. The only time I would mount Malefor would be to jab a stick into his back and steer him into a pool of lava." Spyro chuckled. " Wouldn't that kill you though?" Jacob remained dead serious. "If that what it takes to keep you guys safe, them it would be a small price to pay. "Wow, you were serious about being the protecter of Warfang weren't you?" Spyro asked. "Of course, I would have to be drunk, high, or just plain stupid to go around town saying that and not going through with it." Carolina cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Here you go kid, hope that helps." Cyril then cut in. "It won't work, it only works for dra..." He was cut off when the crystals jumped up and absorbed into Jacobs body. He smiled at Cyriled face. "You were saying?" Everyone laughed and Cyril just pouted to himself.

"Wait! Everyone be quiet. You see that Tex?" Carolina saw her radar had 5 red dots. "Tango's above us!" Everyone looked up to see heavy armored cheeta assassins drop down. "Time to die Guardians!" The largest one shouted through his helmet. They all got into fighting stance when Jacob stepped infront of them. "I got this guys." The cheeta's laughed. "Aww. How cute, the little boy is willing to give is life to spare theres for a few seconds, we will make this as painless as possible kid." Caboose on the other hand, was shouting from the back. "Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" Jacob only laughed. "No make it painful, I like pain." The cheetas laughed and lunged at Jacob, who used his telekenisis to launch them all back on the other side of the training arena. As they groaned he used his blink to teleport infront of them to stab one at a time. He teleported infront of one, stabbed in, and teleported back. He did this to all but the last one, he teleported and cut his leg. The cheeta screamed out in pain as his leg started to gush blood. "If you tell me who sent you and why, I'll heal your leg and let you live. But you better hurry. Poison has a tendency to travel to the heart quickly." The cheeta's eyes went wide when he heard poison. "You have about two minutes." Jacob started to walk away when he heard the cheeta start to pleed. "A black dragoness by the name of Plasma sent us to elimanate the guardians. We are just highly skilled mercenaries. Please that's all I know, if you would have spared our leader you would have gotten mroe information." Jacob raised a brow. "How come he knew more than you do."

"I wasn't listening to all the details, all I know is that Plasma has golden eyes with some strange markings all over her body. She has 5 red horns and a sythe tail blade. Please that's all I know spare me! Please!" The cheeta begged. Jacob sighed. "Fine." Jacob took all the weapons the cheeta had and threw them across the room. "Hold still." Jacob pulled out a plant that was golden with a small white arua around surrounding it. He had a gold stem, gold outer petels, and purple inner petels. "Heal." Jacob spoke. The plant started to drip golden water over the wound. The cheeta hissed. "Calm down, it stings but it will close the wound in a few minutes. Now I want you to draw this Plasma to the best of your abilities on this paper, write down all the physical features of this Plasma on the back of the paper. Do this, and you can leave without any trouble." The cheeta nodded. After about 20 minutes the cheeta walked over to Jacob. Everyone but Jacob dropped down into fighting stance and the spartans pulled out there weapons and pointed them at the assassin. The cheeta took a step back in fear. Jacob walked up to him and took the paper. "Wow, where did you learn to draw like this?" The cheeta shrugged. "I've just always been good at drawing." Jacob smiled. "You could probably make more money being an artist than an assassin. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Fang." Jacob smiled and flipped the paper to see a two column bullet list. "How the hell do you know all this stuff?" Fang smirked. "We have been working with her for awhile now. If you plan on tracking her down, don't let her drop your guard if you manage to beat her. She has done that to so many people I've lost count."

"You don't seem like such a bad guy Fang. I'm going to go track her down, why don't you come with me?" Everyone's jaw dropped. "YOU PLAN ON TAKING AN ASSASSIN WITH YOU? ARE YOU INSANE?" Jacob smirked. "Haven't I already answered that question? He won't get the drop on me. After all, I'm pretty sure some others are coming with me. And he is taking point so if anything, it will be ME stabbing HIM in the back." Fang shuttered a little. Jacob chuckled. Spyro sighed. "Fine, I guess we'll go with you." Then the Spartans stepped up. "We're coming to. No one leaves us out of a fight." Church announced. "And I can introduce my shotgun!" Sarge added. Wash just sighed. "I guess we're all in this ki- Jacob." Jacob smiled and turned to the guardians. "We'll be back as soon as we can, and I'll make sure Plasma will be ready for interragation." The guardians laughed a little. "Alright, becarful. And if this assassin tries anything, kill him."

Terrador warned. Fang stepped up to the Earth guardian. "Master Terrador I owe this warrior my life, I can assure you he has my trust. If you don't believe me, then take this." Fang removed his neck armor and unfasened an amulet. "This is an amulet givin to me by my mother when I was but a new born. It is my only memory of her, so please take care of it." Terrador was shocked. No one had ever trusted him with something so precious in his life. Terrador growled. "If you keep your word and help Jacob." Then the growl turned to a smile. "You then have my trust." Fang smiled. "Thank you Terrador. Come on, I think we owe Plasma a visit." Fang spoke to the group. Jacob smiled. "Then what are going here? Let's go!" Then without warning, Jacob ran down the halls and out the temple. "Hey! Wait up!" Carolina shouted as chased after Jacob. "Oh shit!" Jacob cursed, he turned on a dime right infront of an ice dragoness. "Hey! Watch it!" She shouted. "Sorry!" Jacob shouted back.

"Where did that damn kid go?" Donut asked. "Sory! Forgot something!" Jacob shouted panting. They saw he now had his split blade slung over his back. And two colt M1911's in their holsters, along with a bag full of who knows what. "What? I need something to fight with too you know?" Wash just chuckled. "Yeah but do you plan on becoming an Alkidian suicide bomber?" Jacob made the look as if he was thinking. "Well, now that the idea is in my head." Spyro looked confused. "What's an Alkidian suicide bomber?" Jacob sighed. "A person who straps alot of explosives to thereselfs only to blow themselves up in a key location. Rce ya to the gate!" Jacob shouted as he ran off. "Hey! Get back here!" Sarge shouted as the rest of the group followed. Jacob smirked as he saw them gaining. "Not going to let Spyro beat me twice." He saw a series of latters leading up to the flat rooftops of Warfang. He smiled and jumped to the first latter then jumped higher to the second latter then pulled himself up on the third. He quickly regained his speed as he saw Spyro flying right next to him. "You can't win this Jacob, give it up!" Spyro growled playfully. Jacob saw what Spyro was talking about. He was out of rooftops. He quickly formed a plan. Spyro saw that Jacob wasn't slowing down but speeding up. Right before Jacob jumped Spyro asked. "Jacob?"

Jacob jumped onto Spyro's back. "AGH! Get off!" Spyro shouted. Jacob smirked. "As you wish." Jacob grabbed the front of Spyro's wings and pushed them down. Spyro started to dive strate towards the ground. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Spyro shout-asked. Jacob just laughed as they got closer to the gate. Once they were within 30 meters of the gate, Jacob jumped off Spyro, barrel rolled, got up and ran.

Spyro, on the other hand, didn't get such a smooth landing. He barely had enough time to react when Jacob jumped off him. He twisted his wings right as his chin got well aquiated with the ground. Spyro tumbled to a stop 5 meters from Jacob. Jacob laughed as he walked up to Spyro. "Hey man you ok? That was a wicked crash." No answer. "Spyro? Stop faking I know you're trying to get back at me for last week." Still no answer. Jacob just sighed and kicked Spyro in the side. Spyro had not expected this and grabbed his side and gasped for air. Jacob just said in a flat tone. "Get up." Spyro gave him a pissed look and Jacob responded with a laugh. Jacob saw the others running up to them. "Spyro play dead the others are coming up." Jacob winked and Spyro caught on and went back to his previous limp state. Jacob dropped to his knee's and welled up some fake tears. "What happened?!" Cynder demanded. Jacob just shook his head. "Oh no." Cynder then saw Jacob smiling. "You think this is FUNNY?" Jacob just looked at her. "Yeah why wouldn't I?" Cynder was fueling with rage when she heard Spyro break into fit of laughters and Jacob joined in. "Oh my god! two for two Cynder!" Jacob spoke inbetween laughs. "Ok that was crossing the line Jacob!" Jacob whipped the tears of laughter from his eyes and replied. "Hey if you want to kill me you have to kill him too. He played along." Cynder looked over to Spyro. "Is this true?" Spyro chuckled a little then spoke. "I couldn't resist Cyn. Besides that's payback for after the volcano."

**flashback**

_Spyro woke up. He looked around and saw the Volcano in ruins. "We did it Cyn." He looked at Cynder who was 'sleeping' Spyro smiled. "Wake up Cyn. I know you're tired but we need to get back to the Guardians before they have a heart attack. Cyn. Cynder!" He was lightly shaking her now. He shook her hard once and saw a small pool of blood. "Oh no. Cynder wake up! Please WAKE UP!" Spyro shouted with tears flowing down his face. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME NOW CYNDER! WAKE UP!" He shouted. He rested his head on Cynder's 'dead body'. He felt her body rise up and down quickly, followed by laughter. "Cynder?" She looked up at Spyro with tears of laughter in her eyes. "Got you!"_

**end flashback**

"Oh right." Cynder spoke. Donut sighed. "Ok can we please go now? If we keep this up we won't leave the damn city 'til next year!" Jacob sighed. "You're a buzzkill Donut. Ok let's go." As they traveled the Spartans and Dragons told stories to eachother as Jacob and Fang talked.

"So then I came in, kicked 3 guys, jammed the chain gun and spun in taking out about 50 guys." Carolina spoke proudly. Fang was telling Jacob why and how he became an assassin. "Well do you want the long or short version?" Fang asked. "We have a while. Give me the long version."

Fang sighed. "Well, it all started when the assassins guild raided my village. They killed everyone. When they got to me I was so fueled with anger I killed 10 of there men. Kinda got the drop on them 'cause would you expect that from the weakling of the village? The one who always got picked on, robbed and assaulted?" Jacob thought for a second. "That sounds like me." Fang tilted his head. "It doesn't seem like your a weakling. Hell you would make Talon seem like a village weakling." It was Jacob's turn to tilt. "Talon was the leader of a gang who just LOVED to beat on anyone who wasn't strong. Anyway the leader of the assassins, the one you killed, saw my potential and ordered my capture." Jacob cut him off. "Let me guess, they captured you, bent your will and trained you to be strong?" Fang nodded. "And they must have used a dark crystal to bend your will. Not the corrupting type, the type that raise your blood temperature to unbearible hights?" Fang was surprised. "How do you know that? Not even the Guardians know about those." Jacob chuckled. "Let's just say I have my sources. Hey! What's that light coming from that tunnel?" Fang ears flattened and he growled. "That's where Plasma resides. We better wait 'til dark, she always goes for a night time fly and she will be weaker then."

"Wait wait. If she is a black dragoness, then wouldn't she be stronger at night?" Fang smiled and pointed back at the tunnel. "See that light? That's a dark power crystal, if we were to fight her in there, everytime we would infict an injury, the dark magic would just heal it instantly. We have to wait. Don't worry I have a plan." Jacob smiled and nodded. He knew for a fact he could trust Fang now. And even if he souldn't who gives a fuck? He could kill him in a heart beat if he tries anything. "Hey! Get over here Fang has something to say!" Everyone gathered around the two and Fang started. "Ok I have been working w/ Plasma for a long time. I know her strenghts and her weakness's, now do you see that light in the cave? That's a corrupted Power Crystal. If we fight her in there, everytime we inflict damage, no matter how bad we injure her, the crystal will heal her and supply her with mroe power." Spyro's eyes widened. "So we would basically be giving her power?" Fang snarled. "She would be begging us to hurt her. We need to wait until she goes for her night time flight, then we sneak in and smash the crystal and the fight will be ours." Cynder then interrupted. "What if she see's us?" Fang smirked. "That was plan Λ. If that fails, you attack me, but make it like your missing. She still thinks I'm with her. I will need you to make a deep cut. She will likely tell me to go back to the cave to heal, the crystal will heal me and I smash it. And before you ask, yes I'm certain it will heal me because I haven't broken my oath. Once this is done I will make an Oath with the guardians. Long story short, Plasma will think I'm still on her side, it will be her last mistake." They all nodded. "Ok wait for her to come out. The moon is full so she will be easy to spot."

"And so will we." Wash spoke. After ten or so minutes, they saw a black dragon with glowing symbols come out. "Why is her body glowing?" Caboose asked. "Because she is clsoe to the crystal, watch as she moves away from it." They did as told and saw the symbols start to dim. After five minutes she was out of sight. "Ok let's move, we smash the crystal and then ambush her when she get's back. Be be wary, even w/out that crystal she is still a force to be reckoned w/" They all ran for the cave. "Ok there it is. I got it you watch the enterence." Jacob ordered. As he moved closer to the crystal, something no one expected... Plasma... "What th-?" She threw him against the wall and growled. "Trying to take out my source of power are we? 'Fraid not kid."

"Hey! Let him go!" She looked to see the dragons in fighting stance, the Spartans looking down their sights, and Fang with a bow drawn. "I don't think so. Move once more and he die's." She said as she put her sikle shaped tail blade against his throat. "Put the weapons down. Now!" She commanded. They looked at Jacob who nodded. They had an idea of what he was going to do. He smirked 'I can't believe I'm going to do this. Here goes nothing.' He took a deep breath. "Hey beautiful." Plasma turned her head and looked him in they eyes with confusion almost litterally written all over her face. "Wha-?" She was cut off by Jacob's lips. He took her by surprise and she lowered her guard in confusion. He took the chance to to use telekenisis and throw her against the other wall of the cave. He used blink to teleport right infront of her. He grabbed her by the neck, pinned her against the wall, and shot her tail with the colt, ensureing she would stab him in the back. "AGH! You little bastard!" He smiled, pulled out a grenade pulled the pin, and whispered in her ear. "Frag out mother fucker."

"What?" Seconds later a large boom was heard and she looked over to see her crystal in pieces. "NO!" She shouted before falling unconscious. The symbols on her body dissapered. He lifted an eye lid and saw her golden eyes were changing back to there orginial color. Red. "Just like mine." He whispered. "What was that?" Spyro asked. "Oh nothing! Come on we need to get her out of here." Cynder went into semi shock. "What? After what that bitch did you want to save her? Did that crystal get in your head?" Jacob sighed, frusturated. "Do you see those glowing tattoo's all over her body? Or do you see golden eyes?" He asked lifting one eye lid to reveile their true color. "If we don't get her out of here chances are we will find her hunting us down corrupted again. And I don't want to pull that move twice." Caboose tried to conseal a laugh but failed to do so. "Oh shut up Caboose, I didn't hear you saying anything. Come on! *grunt* She's heavy." They all laughed and Jacob rolled his eyes.

**Hey guys chapter 4 will be up ASAP. School is cutting me back a little plus Christmas is coming up so I will be spending a shit ton of time on new games. **


	4. Chapter 4: Old Enemies Return

**Chapter 4: Old Enemies Return**

When they got to the guardians, Terrador instructed to take her to the infermery. "Make sure she get's there w/out harm. Her body is highl vlnerable to infection after being corrupted." Jacob nodded and took a deep breath. 'Only a quarter mile w/ a dragon on my back. I can make it.' He thought. Half way there Luin and his gang approached Jacob. "Hey freak. Who's this beautiful dragoness on your back?" Jacob groaned. "Not now Luin, she needs to get to the infermery." Luin laughed. "If she is unconscious, them I think we have potential." JAcob had a look of horror and disgust on his face. "Luin that's sick! Raping someone who can't even fight back. Well then again that would be the _only _way for you to get her. She'd kill you before you touched her." Luin's whole gang laughed. "And what makes you think she'd kick my ass? If anything, I'd be slapping hers." Jacob smirked. "Ok, how about this. We get her under Malefor's influence and see if you can get her then." Luin took a step back. "N-no Malefor's dead you idiot." Jacob laughed. "Yes Malefor's dead. For now. You should know the body is mortal but the essance is eternal. He wasn't lying to Spyro and Cynder when he said he was eternal. I bet he's thinking about taking control of your body right now. Who know's maybe he's after me maybe he's after Spyro. ooo that would be nasty." Luin was slowly backing up in fear. "N-no you lie. You lie!" Jacob laughed. "Whatever man, you'll see soon enough that I'm right." Luin was starting to run away in fear. "Pss. And he says he's not afraid of me." Jacob then resumed his walk to the infermery. When he walked in a white dragoness looked at him wiht a smile. "How can I help you? This one injured?" Jacob smiled back and replied, "No I took care of the injuries, she just needs a place to stay. You see she was just free'd from a dark crystal and she is susceptible to infection from what Terrador said." The dragoness nodded. "Alright I understand, follow me." Jacob nodded and followed her to a room at the back of the building. She opened the door and Jacob saw four spirit crystals surrounding the bed. "She will stay here. These crystals will help restore her immune system while she sleeps. You are welcome to stay for awhile if you want."

"Thank you but I really need to get going. Ancestors knows how much make-up work I have." The dragoness laughed and nodded. "Well get going before you get anymore. I'm Light by the way." Jacob barely heard her as he ran out the door.

He ran into the Temple and knocked Spyro down. "Hey! Be careful!" Spyro yelled. "Oh sorry Spyro!" Jacob turned and helped Spyro up. "It's ok. It wasn't intentional... Was it?" Jacob laughed. "No it wasn't. If it was I wouldn't have stopped."

"So... Want to grab a bite to eat?" Cynder asked. "Why do you think I was running? I'm fucking starving!" Jacob exclaimed before running towards the mess hall. Spyro and Cynder followed.

Far away from Warfang lied a black dragon in chains. He was torn up from the endless torture. He was covered in blood, sweat, and had a large amount of salt and sand in his wounds. A door 7 meters infront of him swung open revieling a large ape. "P-please. N-no more torture." The dragon weazed. "I'm not here to torture you. My master says you have had enough. You coming with me." The ape spoke. He walked up to the dragon and unlocked the chains binding the dragon to the wall. Once the chains released him, he fell to the ground with a thud and a cry of pain. The dragon tried to crawl to the small window. "Haha! Your not going anywhere dragon!" The ape said as he dragged the dragon by his neck. The ape dragged the dragon down many stairs into a room that was dimly lighted. The dragon was then chained at the neck in the middle of the room. "W-what are you going to d-do to me?" The dragon asked fearfully. The lead ape laughed. "You see my master's body was killed off, but his essace still live's. And needs a new body." The dragon's eyes widened. "N-no p-please don't do this to m-me." The ape growled. "But first we need to make sure your moral is low. So we payed another visit to your little village and look who we found." The ape said as he moved to give the dragon a view of the apes prize. His mate. "N-no please do what ever you w-want with me but d-don't h-hurt her. PLEASE!" The dragon yelled with tears in his eyes. The dragoness was a fire dragoness. "Shadow don't let them get to you, no matter what they do. Promise me." Shadow nodded. "I promise. Gaul, do what ever you want to me. Kill me if you want to! But please let her go!" Shadow pleaded. Gaul laughed. "Sorry dragon. But she has to die." Gaul said darkly as he drew his sword. Shadow's fear for his mate turned into rage. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Shadow shouted. His eyes started to flash green as he chains melted off of his scales. "Ah good! You still have some fire in you. Maybe my master will wan't you both in his army, maybe I won't kill her." Then Malefor's voice filled the room. "No Gaul. She is weak. Kill her, let him get angry. Only then will I have a new host." Gaul smiled wickedly. "As you wish master." Gaul bowed a little and slit her throat. "NOOO! GAUL I'LL KILL YOU! AGGHH!" Shadow screamed as Malefor's essace moved into Shadows body. Shadow fell to the ground screaming out in pain as his very soul was detached from Shadow's body. The screams grew into laughter as Shadow's body grew. After a few minutes a shadow cloud surrounded Malefor's new body.

Once the cloud dissapered, Malefor looked over his new body. It grew 3 meters taller, grew blades out of the elbows. Gained alot more mass making him look bulky. The wounds closed completly revieling only scars. "Ah that's better. This body feels so much better than my old one. Doesn't feel like there are rusty gears grinding in my joints. Good work Gaul." Gaul bowed to his master and left the room. Malefor followed. "Gaul wait. I have a new order for you." Gaul turned and bent down on one knee. "What will you have me do master?" Malefor smiled. "I will be accompanying you on a capture mission to Warfang." Gaul smiled. "Ah so many memories there. Who shall we be capturing?" Malefor laughed. "Yes so many good memories. Have you heard of the human in Warfang?" Gaul replied, "Yes my scouts have informed me of it? Is that who we are capturing? A child?" Malefor frowned. "Gaul I thought by now not to underestimate you enemy. Yes a child. A child that can have to power to rival my own if he learns how to use it properly. I will take care of the child. You are to hold back anyone who stands in my way. Understood?"

"Yes master, I shall assemble 1000 troops right away." Before Gaul could leave Malefor stopped him. "No, 1000 is far to many, this is a capture mission, not siege. Have 250 elite troops ready my sundown. We attack tomorrow at noon." Gaul was confused. "A thousand pardons master but why at noon? We will be spotted as soon as we leave the forest." Malefor smiled. "That's the point. There are more guards out at night because that's when they expect an attack. We will take them by complete surprise if we attack at midday. Now off with you. Get the elite apes ready. bows, swords, and warhammers. Got it?" Gaul nodded. "Understood master."

Jacob was in combat class. His last period. "Today will be a challenge. Outnumbered combat." A wave of groans and boo's bombareded Terrador. "We did this last week!" An ice dragon shouted. "Ah but this will be outnumbered sparring. 3 to 1. No elements. Now who would like to go first?" Jacob raised a hand right after the words left Terrador's maw. "Alright, Jacob you will fight. Hmm, Spyro, Cynder, and... Therma." Jacob nodded as the four walked out into the center of the dojo. "Now remember, no weapons, no elements. FIGHT!" Terrador shouted. The dragons circled Jacob as he just stood there. "Jacob no holding back, fight until the opponent is unconscious." Jacob laughed darkly and started to crack his knuckles. Spyro gulped. Therma charged first, followed by the other two. Jacob smiled and jumped as high as he could, barely dodging Therma's horns. The dragons rammed eachother and fell over. "Ha! Saw that coming." Jacob laughed. The dragons got up. Jacob was focused on Spyro and Cynder when Therma came up behind him and wrapped her front legs under Jacob's armpits. Spyro and Cynder smiled. "Payback time Jacob." Cynder spoke as the walked up to Jacob getting ready to barrage him with fists. Jacob used Therma as leverage and kicked both dragons in front of him repeatedly until the staggered back and fell over again. He threw his head back, head-butting Therma right in the snout. She let go instantly and grabbed her snout groaning. "Lights out Therma." Therma looked up just in time to see Jacob his a nerve on her bottom jaw. She fell over and darkness began to cloud her vision until she slipped into unconsciousness. Spyro got up and asked Terrador. "Can we please us elements. He's to good!" Jacob heard this and said, "Trololol lololol." The crowd laughed a little. "I suppose." Terrador answered. Spyro smiled before using his comet dash to ram Jacob. Jacob remembered blink. He stretched his hand out and pulled towards himself. Resulting in dodging Spyro comet dash and appearing right infront of Cynder. "AGH!" Cynder shouted as Jacob punched her on the side of the neck. She gasped and collapsed. Jacob put two fingers to her throat. He felt a slightly weakened pulse and guess he hit her a little hard. He turned to see Spyro charging up a lightning bolt. Jacob used telekenisis to pick Spyro up and pull him right infront of Jacob. "Should have actid sooner Spy." Jacob told Spyro befor punching him hard in the maw, knocking him out. Jacob released Spyro from his grip. Spyro fell to the ground. Terrador walked up. "You didn't have to be so harsh." Jacob just gave him a look. "So saying that is like saying I shouldn't be harsh against the enemy?" Tarrador face palmed. "I'll never understand you Jacob. Alright who's next.

"We are!" Luin shouted out for his whole gang. "Luin all your friends can't fight Jacob. That would be 5 on 1. A.K.A next week." Jacob then interrupted. "No, no Terrador. Let then fight me. I'm sure he's itching for payback." Terrador sighed. "Very well. If you are going to fight, step forward." Luin's whole gang stepped foward. "This is a normal outnumbered battle, elements allowed. Powers allowed. And Jacob. Go easy on them ok?" Jacob smirked and turned to his opponents. They were in a horzontal line. All in battle stance. "Payback Jacob. Time to put you in your place." Jacob just laughed. "Tell you what Luin, I'll fight you all with my arms tied behind my back. Go ahead and tie them." Terrador walked up behind Jacob and started to tie the ropes. "You truely are insane aren't you?" Jacob chuckled and whispered back. "How else am I to protect Warfang?" Terrador pulled the final loop tight and steep back. "FIGHT!" Three of the dragons to the air while Luin and one of his gang members charged Jacob. Luin spat Shadow Fire at Jacob. Jacob used his Telekenisis to propel himself high above the Fire. Jacob shot out a double roundhouse kick to one of his opponents, rendering them unconscious in mid flight.

The crowd gasped and started to cheer. Jacob did a front flip and nail struck at Luin, who dodged the attack. Luin swung his tail blade at Jacob cutting his chest deep. "Oh fuck yeah do that again!" Jacob shouted. Luin was clawing Jacob repeatedly trying to get him to submit, but to no avail. "OH FUCK THIS IS BETTER THAN SEX!" Luin stopped and took a few steps back. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jacob smiled as his eyes flash. "The question is what isn't wrong with me? MY TURN!" Jacob shouted as he pulled the ropes apart. The crowd gasped again. The were offically afraid of Jacob now. Jacob charged Luin and threw an upper cut to the lower jaw throwing Luin a few feet in the air. Jacob then used his telekenisis propultion to jump a little bit higher than Luin and threw his fist straight down on Luins forhead. "OW DAMNIT!" Jacob shouted. Luin fell to teh ground with a loud thud. His head was spinning. When his vision returned he saw a bloodied Jacob slowly approaching him. Luin was trying to squirm away. "CEISE FIGHT!" Terrador shouted. They all stopped. "Jacob I think that's enough." Jacob grew a frown. "Aww but I was having fun." Terrador glared at him. "You were about to kill him, I saw that in your eyes. You need to control you power. Now go to the infermery for treatment for those wounds." Jacob groaned. "As long as there is no needles." Jacob then walked out of the training dojo w/ everyone watching. A small blood trail following Jacob as he left. "Alright you three get your friends to the infermery as well. Who shall be next?"

Jacob walked into the infermery to see Light standing there at the counter. She looked up and a look of horror covered her face. "Oh ancestors what happened?" Jacob chuckled. "Yeah been getting that look through out the entire damn city. I sparred with Luin and his gang. They got me good I'll give them that." Light giggled. "About time someone shut them up, anyways follow me." Jacob nodded and followed Light to a room. "I don't think I've ever had someone come in here twice in a few hours. You need to stop picking fights... uh..."

"Jacob." Light nodded. "Yes Jacob, you need to stop before you get yourself killed!" She warned. Jacob laughed. "Hey I can't help it. Fighting is what I do." Light sighed. "Ok here we are. I will be back in few minutes will some anti-botics." Jacob replied w/ "As long as there are no needles. I HATE needles." Light laughed as she left. Jacob layed there on the bed thinking about his new life. 'Well I wake up ontop of a building, get caught in a chase, kick Luins ass. Pass out from a surge of power, find the chracters for RED VS. BLUE, free a corrupted dragoness, win a 3 on 1 against the famous hero's of Avalar and Therma, then I get cut up kicking Luin's ass? Couldn't ask for anything more.'

Jacob chuckled at the thought as the door opened. "What?" Jacob looked over to see Light standing there with a few bottles. "Oh nothing." Light grinned darkly. "I don't think I like that look." Jacob announced suspiously. Light reached into a pouch and pulled out a long, sharp, terrifying... "NEEDLE?! HELL NO!" Jacob shouted. Light laughed. "You're not getting a needle. I just wanted to see your reaction." Jacob groaned. "Don't do that I was about to have a heart attack!" Light rolled her eyes. "Whatever here are you anti-botics. Oh! And your new friend want's to see you." Jacob tilted his head. "Who?" Light just left and Plasma entered, shutting the door behind her. "Oh you! Hey how are you feeling?" Jacob asked. "I'm doing a lot better thanks to you. I just came here to thank you for freeing me." Jacob nodded slightly. "You're welcome." Plasma then lifted an eyebrow. "That was a pretty bold move what you did back at the cave." Jacob's face turned red and Plasma laughed. "Well it's not like I had any other option!" Plasma just laughed more. "I know, just saying not man people would do that. If you would have given me, er, the darkness time, it would have slit your throat." Jacob smirked. "True but then you would have been pumped full of lead." Plasma tilted her head in confusion. Jacob sighed. "Just the reaction I was expecting. Those things that the other humans were pointing at you? They can launch lead pellets out at up to 3000 feet per second. You would have time to think before you were dead." Plasma's eyes widened. "Well whatever the case I hope you get better soon."

"Thanks, same to you." Jacob thanked. Plasma left the room and Jacob fell asleep soon after.

Jacob woke up, he was still in the infermery. He looked himself over and saw his wounds were now scars. He looked around and also saw the perfectly normal room intact. He looked at his thighs and saw two colts straped to them. He sat up and heard a small scratching sound. He looked behind him and saw his split blade. "Ok Jacob, odds are I'm going to go outside to find everyone dead and Malefor standing there laughing. Be prepared. It's just a dream." Jacob said to himself. He walked outside and saw absolute chaos. Buildings were destroyed, hundreds of dead dragons. "Looks like I had a good guess on the scenory." Jacob ran for the temple. He kicked down Spyro's door and found Spyro pinned to the ground by Cynder. "Cyn please stop snap out of it." Cynder laughed. "Give in Spyro. Give in and we can be together forever." Jacob was confused and a little bit amused. Then he saw Cynder's tail slowly making it's way to Spyro's neck. "AW HELL NO!" Jacob shouted as he threw one of his swords into Cynder's sides. "Cynder!" Spyro was about to go over to her when Jacob stopped him. "Spyro stop she's dead." Spyro turned to Jacob with tear filled eyes. "No we can still save her!" Jacob smiled and walked over to Cynder. "Sorry Cyn." He proceeded to stab Cynder in the neck. "CYNDER!" Spyro shouted. "What?" Spyro turned around to see Cynder standing right before him. "B-but Jacob killed you." Cynder laughed. "No he killed a dark version of me. Where are we?" Jacob stepped up. "I think we are sharing dreams." Spyro's eyes went wide. "This is a nightmare; Now you knoww what I go through every night. Come on, Malefor is always around here somewhere." Jacob lead them out the door only to get impaled by tail blade. "Feels good don't it?" A black dragon asked. "W-who are you?" The dragon laughed. "Why I'm Malefor! Don't you like my new body. So much more flexible." Malefor yanked his tailblade out of Jacob's chest. Jacob fell to the ground. "Soon you will be mine Jacob. Sooner than you think. GGRAWWH!" Malefor shoved his tail blade into Jacob's skull, killing him. "NOO!" Spyro and Cynder shouted as they lunged for Malefor. Malefor laughed and spun around decapitating the hero's with his tail. Jacob woke up and fell of the bed. "Damnit!" Light was standing there about to wake him up. She couldn't help but laugh. "What do you want?" Light smiled. "Well the dance is about to start so I thought I would wake you and."

"BY!" Jacob shouted as he ran out to the building. He got over to Mason's. He opened the door to find Mason talking w/ a few moles. "Hey Mason!" Mson turned to Jacob. "About time. We were discusing is we would need to replace you. Come on we need to get everything set up!" Mason exclaimed. Jacob nodded.

Spyro and Cynder were getting ready for the dance when a knock was emitted from teh door. "Hang on a sec!" Spyro shouted through the door. "Hey Cyn, I need to ask you something." Cynder walked up to Spyro. "What is it?" Spyro took a deep breath. "Back at the Volcano, when the world was falling apart. Did you mean it?" Spyro asked. Cynder tilted her head. "Mean what?" Spyro sighed. "What you said. You told me 'I love you'. Did you mean it?" Cynder's heart rate skyrocketed. "Oh. That. Spyro I mean't every word. I truly love you w/ my entire heart." W/out warning she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Spyro was taken back from this but his eye lids closed and he melted into the kiss. After a minute another knock was heard. "What are you doing in there?" The voice asked. Spyro pulled away and whispered to Cynder. "I love you too." Cynder's heart fluttered. Her heart was finally whole. Spyro opened the door to find Jacob standing there tapping his foot. "Yes?" Spyro asked. "The dance is starting in 5 minutes you know?" Spyro nodded. "Yes I know. Come on Cyn, let's go." Cynder smiled and walked w/ Spyro, tails intertwind showing he was taken. Jacob shook his head thinking. 'Hope I don't walk in there room with him on top.' Jacob chuckled and ran to the mess hall where the dance was taking place. When he walked in his jaw dropped when he saw the amount of dragons there. Every dragon in the temple, crammed into one large room. He saw that the food court was open w/ a large variety of foods avalible. His stomach growled and he decided to grab a bite before playing. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to be playing the Trombone or anything." He worked his way over to the food court and grabbed a sandwich. He devoured it in minute then ran up to the stage. He met Mason and asked, "Is everything ready?" Mason nodded. "Everything's ready and the moles have learned every piece like the back of there hand." Jacob smiled. "Good."

Jacob turned the amp all the way up, plugged his guitar in, and played a low note to get everyone's attention. "Hope you like this." He spoke through the mike. The drum player gave four taps of his drum sticks and Fury of the Storm by Dragonforce started. Everyone was taken back by the shear loudness of the song. When they got adjusted, they started cheering on. Jacob took a step forward to the mike and started singing.

_Wha Wha Wha!_

_(repeative guitar play)_

_We are riding for the battle field in force tonight_

_Fury of the darkest evil cry for war_

_Far beyond the boundaries of hell and starlight_

_On the road to lands unknown forever more_

_(more repeative guitar play)_

_Through the caverns far below our quest will lead us_

_Onwards through the ice and snow forever more_

_Standing fighting full of hate the time has come now_

_Stand and sound the guns of glory cry for war_

_On wings of glory we will carry on_

_Far across forgotten lands towards the distant sun_

_And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight_

_Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows_

_And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun_

_When the glory of the master's time has come! _

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together_

_Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour_

_For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm! _

(acob starts Solo #1)

_Here we are the chosen ones we cannot fail now_

_Spilling all the blood on the fires below_

_Smashing through the boundaries with the fire and fury_

_Killing all the mortals down the winding road_

_Hell fires are raging the storm growing strong_

_On the path to victory towards the distant sun_

_And in the darkness shining far beyond the starlight_

_Lightning is striking from the dark dawning shadows_

_And in the kingdom of the everlasting sun_

_When the glory of the master's time has come! _

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together_

_Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour_

_For a victory we ride, Fury of the Storm! _

Jacob started the Big solo with the crowd not very immpressed that is until he got to the fast big solo

Jacob rocked the solo's with flawlessness. The notes were clean and hardcore. Towards the end at the highly repeative part he DIDN'T STRUM. Not once. The crowd almost drowned out the guitar. It got back to a bit simpler then sped up again. The Spartans walked in right at the first solo. "Kids got some skill I'll give him that." Carolina commented. "Some skill?! This kid is a guitar god!" Caboose shouted.

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together! _

_Into the fires of forever we will fly through the heavens_

_With the power of the universe we stand strong together_

_Through the forces of power, it will soon reach the hour_

_For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm! _

_For victory we ride, Fury of the Storm!_

The crowd was cheering and chanting his name. Spyro and Cynder almost passed out. "I knew he was good but. Wow." Cynder commented, completely engulfed in awe. Spyro was just utterly speakless. Jacob took off his guitar and proceeded into the crowd, getting bombarded w/ comments on his skills. When he spotted Spyro and Cynder, they were talking w/ the Spartans. "Hey guys. Did you think I was any good?" Spyro and Cynder's jaws dropped. "Doyou have any self-confidence Jacob? You are probably the best musician I've ever heard or ever will hear!" Plasma exclaimed. "Thank you. I thought I missed a few parts." Cynder rolled her eyes. "And you think anyone would notice? No one has even imagined music like this? You could have screwed the whole song up and no one would have noticed." Jacob laughed. "Maybe I'll do that next time." They all shared a laugh. "Hey Jacob!" Jacob turned to see Flame and Ember appraoching them. "Hey Flame! Haven't seen you in a while. Damn come to think of it I see you mroe in my nightmarees than in reality." Flame squinted. "What do you mean by that?" He asked suspiously. "Uh... Nothing." Ember rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. You're a terrible liar Jacob. Tell us." Jacob held up a hand to signal no. "No, sorry but I've said to much already and I don't want to burden you w/ my problems." Flame rolled his eyes. "Anyway I wanted to know if you want to hit the bar." Jacob raised an eyebrow. "We are allowed to drink this young. Cause where I come from you have to be 21 to publiclly drink." Flame shook his head. "Yes we are allowed to drink at the Temple's bar." Jacob chuckled. "So is this your way of trying to get Ember to fall for you. Getting her white girl wasted?" Ember blushed something fierce. Flame struggled to respond. "What? No I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob laughed. "And you call me a bad liar. Either way I'd love to have a drink... or 5." Flame smiled. "Great! Spyro, you and Cynder coming?" Spyro looked at Cyn who just shrugged. "Sure, why not." Jacob smirked. "Bet I can drink more than you." Flame lifted an eye ridge. "Are you challenging me?" Jacob laughed. "Hell yeah! Let's go!" Then they all made there way to the bar.

An hour later Jacob and Flame were at a stale mate of 22 bears. "Yyou shamt feat me Facob." Flame announced drunker than Peter Griffen. Jacob laughed. "Coming from the guy that can is struggling to keep his eyes open." Spyro lifted an eye ridge. "So your saying your completely sober?" Jacob smirked. "Do I sound like." Just then Flame fell over unconscious. "Or look like Flame to you." After ten minutes Jacob downed his 25th beer. "I'm done, someone grab Flame I'm going to bed. Maybe my nightmares are going to be drunk tonight." Ember sighed. "There you go w/ those nightmares again. Why won't you tell us?" Jacob groaned. "This again? I told you it's none of your buisness. Good night." Jacob said sternly.

Jacob got to his room, pulled the key out of his pocket unlocked the door. He opened the door to find the room wrecked. The walls were charred, bed was burnt, and his guitar was in pieces. He looked around w/ rage when he found a note.

_Jacob_

_If you want to see your friend Plasma alive again, you will meet me outside Warfang's walls at noon tomorrow. If I see anyone else besides yourself exiting the walls, Warfang will feel my wrath. If you come alone with the guardians and your friends watching, Plasma will be returned without harm._

_Malefor_

Jacob crumpled the paper in his hand. 'Malefor... I... will... kill you!" Then a voice was heard in his head laughing. 'I presume you read the note?' Jacob screamed at the voice mentally, 'Why are you doing this? What do I have that you want so fucking badly? And how did you capture Plasma?' The voice laughed more, there was no doubt in Jacob's mind, it was Malefor. 'You have power. You hold lots of locked away power. Put it this way. No one understands raw power better than I. If you were at your full potential, you could have killed me w/out even thinking about it in the Volcano. I would have stood no match. It would have been a rabbit trying to fight a bear.' Jacob blinked in surprise. The words Malefor spoke were true. No one knows raw power better than Malefor. 'What do you plan on doing w/ me? Taking over my body?' Malefor laughed yet again. 'No. Your body is weak. It's your mind that holds back the power. I am offering to train you and help you unlock these hidden powers. Then everyone will bow to your rule. You can rule the world with a tenth of the power you can posses.' Jacob had had enough. He shouted, "Malefor you just want to use me! All I would be to you is a tool! A tool for destruction and chaos. I will show up tomorrow, you can torture me all you want but I will not bend. You better keep your end of the bargain you asshole."

Spyro and Cynder were eaves dropping when they heard him shouting at Malefor? "But Spyro, we killed him. Even if he is alive what could he do to Jacob? If he torture's Jacob it would like be a game to him! You've seen the way Jacob acts with pain. He loves it!" Then they heard a voice being cleared. "You're damn right I do." Spyro looked up to Jacob. "Oh Jacob! We were just walking by and."

"And nothing, I saw you listening. Don't you dare try to stop me. If Plasma gets hurt because anyone interferes. I'm holding you responcible. Now I'm going to get some sleep. Got alot of pleasent torture to go through tomorrow." Jacob smiled and closed the door. He opened the closet and pulled out some back-up blankets and a pillow.


End file.
